<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told the stars about you :) by Mbee_touchstraved_ey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280087">I told the stars about you :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbee_touchstraved_ey/pseuds/Mbee_touchstraved_ey'>Mbee_touchstraved_ey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brb gotta go be sad somewhere else, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How is soft tommy not a tag, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), What??? Soft Wilbur is a tag but no soft Tommy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbee_touchstraved_ey/pseuds/Mbee_touchstraved_ey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told the stars about you."</p>
<p>Have you ever just sit down and look at the stars filled sky? Do you realize just how beautiful they are?<br/>How they shine and dance around in your eyes. Oh, how wonderful. How comforting it was for Tommy.</p>
<p>TLDR: Tommy adores the stars and tells them stories and then he tells others that he told the stars about them. It's soft, very wholesome but kinda sad too.</p>
<p>(Finished,<br/>Ghostbur</p>
<p>In progress,<br/>Dream</p>
<p>In line,<br/>Technoblade<br/>Niki)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It seems that the young boy deserves some new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone ever comes to visit him at night, the sight they would discover are not what they had in mind when the young boy was exiled. </p>
<p>There, sitting on a cobblestone pillar with his legs dangling is TommyInnit. It's not a surprise to see him like that. What is Tommy without a cobblestone pillar?</p>
<p>The surprise was his facial expression. His body language. The surprise was how peaceful his face was, even with the dark bags under his focused eyes. How his almost grey with a tint color of blue eyes were focused to the stars. How instead of the usual cocky grin, he was paired with a sweet soft smile. How instead of his usual none stop babbling, he seems to be able to stop mid murmuring to giggles playfully. How his muscles were relaxed and seem seconds away from being blown from the gentle windy breezes that would accompany him alongside the stars and moon.</p>
<p>If anyone ever comes to visit him at night, they would probably brush it off as him being ill or accused him of taking drugs that he always proudly brag about. Not being able to process this new side of Tommy 'Big Man who is never seen as soft with stars filled eyes' Innit.

</p>
<p>But he knows. No one is going to come to visit him. Not at night. Not in the morning. None.</p>
<p>But that's alright. If his old friends don't miss him anymore, that's alright. He misses them tho but that alright too.</p>
<p>Because the stars are Tommy's new friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I turn to writing cause I am subconscious about my drawing but turn out I am also subconscious about my writing.</p><p>You can request who Tommy should tell first in the comment. I'll do my best to deliver them :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghostbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur arriving back in Logstedshire to find his brother talking to himself. But is he really talking to himself?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is a word that would describe Ghostbur that night, it was excited. He's going to visit his baby brother!! Oh, how he misses that sunny kid.</p>
<p>Ghostbur was ashamed to admit that he forgot where Tommy was. His memories weren't helping and his book somehow doesn't say anything about his brother's location. </p>
<p>Shouldn't he have written it by now? He did that before. Writing Tommy's location so that he would always visit and keep him company. </p>
<p>Huh..? He probably forgot to write it this time. Ghostbur laughs to himself.</p>
<p>How silly of him to forget his brother's location. Ghostbur doesn't think he should be worried if Tommy was alone. After all, Tommy had that compass he gave. And Tubbo also! They probably have been seeing each other nearly every day now.</p>
<p>With a proud feeling planted in his unbeating heart, he walks through the nether portal and steps into Logstedshire, Tommy's home.</p>
<p>Realizing his mistake he gasps to himself. It's the night! No way he could talk to Tommy!! Oh no!</p>
<p>What a foolish fool he was, he groaned. He really wanted to talk to Tommy. Ever since he overheard Dream talking about Tommy's Logstedshire and asking a few people about the location of said place, he had been picking blue flowers to make blues for his baby brother.</p>
<p>Looking at the stacks of blues in his inventory sadly, he floats his way to the tent. Reading the name Tnret on the signboard, he giggles to himself.</p>
<p>Who would name a tent that? Tommy probably.</p>
<p>He wastes no time as he looks inside for said boy. Frowning to himself, Tommy was not here?</p>
<p>He moves beside the sad excuse of a bed and touches it, hoping to find his brother underneath all that mess of wool. He let out a disappointed sigh.</p>
<p>Did they lied about his brother's location?? No, no way! He catches a sign with the word 'Logstedshire' on it in the corner of his eyes when he moved to the tent.</p>
<p>Where was his brother? Where is he!!</p>
<p>So many possibilities were playing on his head, and none of them are positive. God! God! What if he got injured in the wood and couldn't come back home?! What if he got lost and couldn't come back home?! What if he got kidnapped and couldn't come back home?! What if--- what if---</p>
<p>He nearly let himself float upward when he caught the sight of blond hair when he turns his head to a flowers decorated ground. A garden..?</p>
<p>There sat on the ground, legs pushed against his white base t-shirt, leaning his weight on a log behind him with flowers decorating his side was his brother. With only the moonlighting him, he was beautiful. </p>
<p>Only silence filling up the place. No mobs here. None. No drowned coming from the seas. No spiders coming from the caves. No zombies and skeletons fighting. No creepers hissing nearby. Just... Just them and them alone.</p>
<p>Ghostbur could see his brother's mouth moving. Barely. It's like he's mumbling as if trying to keep quiet. The confusion was visible on his face, he floats closer.</p>
<p>When he finally got a clear sight of his brother, he could see a pair of blue eyes staring above him. To the sky? Why was Tommy talking to the sky?</p>
<p>He shook his head, he shouldn't be the one questioning anyone's hobby. Ghostbur literally spends his time collecting blues.</p>
<p>"Tommy!" He said excitedly waving his hand as he floats closer and closer and finally lands gently on his knees next to his brother.</p>
<p>His brother who now had a stunned at him. </p>
<p>"It's been so long since I've seen you, Toms! Here! Here!" Ghostbur hands eagerly pull up his inventory and grab a stack of blues and hands them to Tommy, "Sorry I've been gone for so long! Keep these for my apology." </p>
<p>"..." </p>
<p>He frowned. He's pretty sure that this is his brother. Blond hair, blue eyes, his iconic red and white t-shirt, and khaki pant. Yeah, he's Tommy.</p>
<p>Where was his loud greeting? Shouldn't he get it the moment they meet eyes? Tommy should be screaming in his face calling himself big man and other Tommy things. </p>
<p>Why is this Tommy? The Tommy in front of him, look stunned seeing him? Why are his lower lips trembling? Why are his blue eyes, greying? Watering? Is his brother crying? Is he upset that Ghostbur had left for too long? Was he gone for too long?</p>
<p>"Tommy?..." He shifted a bit. Getting comfortable in front of his brother before reaching up his hands slowly toward the shivering figure.</p>
<p>"Ghostbur...?" Finally finding himself talking, Tommy moves closer and take the older face into his palms. </p>
<p>"Ghostbur?" He said again, this time less hushed than before.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Ghostbur." Ghostbur said running his hand against the blond fluff. "What's wrong? Is everything okay, Tommy? Why are you crying?" </p>
<p>He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around the chilly ghost in front of him. Shoving his face against the crook of said ghost neck. It's cold yet he felt the warmest he had in the past weeks.</p>
<p>"Hai.." His voice cracked as he cries onto his brother. Blues dying both their hands blue by now.</p>
<p>If Ghostbur heart hasn't broken the moment he catches his brother's eyes, it is now. </p>
<p>"Hey." He said softly, running his hand on the fluff again and the other patting his brother's shaky back.</p>
<p>When he walked across the portal, he was expected Tommy to be asleep. And even if he wasn't, he except Tommy to be yelling and running around showing Ghostbur what he had missed. </p>
<p>He wasn't expecting Tommy to be weeping on him. Not even yelling crying. Just quiet cries and gasp here and there. </p>
<p>"There, there. Ghostbur is here." He said softly trying to comfort the boy. And it seems that it's effective cause the boy started sniffles and pulled away.</p>
<p>And once again, soft cold palms find their way up to his cheeks. </p>
<p>"You're really here right? It's not my imagination, right? This isn't a dream, right? Ghostbur is really here? Ghostbur-- Ghostbur is here?" </p>
<p>Regrets bubbling up his chest as he stares back at his brother. He shouldn't have left. If he had stayed, Tommy wouldn't be like this. Like-- like... </p>
<p>How can he even explain what this is? This sight would break anyone's heart. He swears if he wasn't trying to be the comfort right now, he would have bawled his eyes out. His brother. His sunshine. His sunny is miserable.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here. Ghostbur's here." He wiped the tear leaking out the teen's face with his thumbs as he also cupped his brother's face into his palms.</p>
<p>"Shhh, shhh, Ghostbur's here."</p>
<p>He moved slowly, still keeping his brother face in his hands. He stopped when felt his back bump with the log and he leans back and opens his arms.</p>
<p>Without thinking twice, Tommy moves and sits next to his brother. Leaning against his chest and shoulder. Oh, how warm.</p>
<p>Ghostbur wrapped his arm tighter around the teen. Like the teen would disappear into thin air if he let go. Tommy grabs the cold hand with his grabby hand and holds it close. He too feels like if he let go, the older man would disappear into a dream. </p>
<p>They melt into each other. Sitting there, surrounded by flowers and only the stars and moon being their only other companies.</p>
<p>They stayed for what feels like forever. Maybe it had been hours. Maybe it had been minutes. Tommy doesn't care. What he cares about is that someone comes for him. Someone visit him. Someone is holding him.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you had a garden, Tommy. You must have taken care of them so well. Just look at them. So beautiful." he praises, swinging his other arm around. </p>
<p>His smile softens as he heard Tommy's unfamiliar but welcomed giggles. The teen turns facing him, still in the same position. </p>
<p>"I made them for Tubbo. He always said that he likes bees but Dream doesn't let him have any back in Lmanburg. So I figured we can make a bee house here. I've been waiting for him to come by so I can surprise him but he--- yknow.. He..." </p>
<p>Tommy looks hesitant to continue as he opens back his mouth. </p>
<p>" Right, sorry." he faces falling back in their previous place. Eyes focus on the ground. </p>
<p>Ghostbur blinked, not realizing that he had been staring longingly at the blond. </p>
<p>"hmm?" Ghostbur hummed confused as to why his brother was apologizing. </p>
<p>"I was-- I was talking too much. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>Ghostbur felt the hands around his hand tighten and pulled closer to the teen. As if pulling himself closer would not make the ghost disappear because he was being annoyingly chatty. </p>
<p>"No, no. I would like to hear you talk, Tommy," he said brushing the blond hair with his other hand. "Please, tell me more about what you have been doing."</p>
<p>He could feel the other's body slowly getting more relaxed onto him. With the teen's head on his shoulder, he too lay his head onto the teen's. </p>
<p>"I would love to hear you talk." </p>
<p>More silence filling the air. If Tommy doesn't want to talk then that's alright. Ghostbur would still be with him even if he doesn't want to. </p>
<p>"I told the stars about you."</p>
<p>With no answer from the older, Tommy moves a bit to look up at the man. Ghostbur's face shows nothing but kindness. Eyes focus on him and his mouth morph into the sweetest, warmest smile. He was showing that he was listening.</p>
<p>Tommy smiles looking up to the sky, laying back to his previous position. He could feel the arm wrapped around him tighten. </p>
<p>"I told them about you." He continues. "Not Wilbur. I told them about Ghostbur. Ghostbur who is also my brother."</p>
<p>The ghost smiles as his chest warms. Not many people respect the fact that Wilbur is gone and now there's only Ghostbur. But noooo, they had to bring up everything Wilbur would do. Everything Wilbur would say. They won't call him Ghostbur. Only Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. </p>
<p>"I told them of how kind you are. How you were so kind to me. You stay the day that I was exiled and so on. You were kind when you play with me in the woods when we were trying to hide from Dream. You were kind to cry when I was hurt by a mob. You were so kind, Ghostbur. They say that they like you. They say that they trust you. I also trust you, Ghostbur. They say that you are a great brother. How they were proud of me to choose such a great brother. They keep me company while you were gone. I was so alone. Dream was so mean to me." Ghostbur heart tightens by how his voice was hushed at the end. </p>
<p>" But the stars would comfort me. They comfort me like you comfort me, Ghostbur. Humming soft melodies and keeping mobs away from me. They keep me safe like you did. And today. They make my wish come true. I am so happy. So, so happy, Ghostbur."</p>
<p>"What did you wish for, Toms?" Ghostbur said softly, his smile widens. </p>
<p>Tommy looks up to his brother once again. A soft warm feeling climbs its way up to his chest and out his mouth.</p>
<p>"I wish for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next will be Dream turn!! Other than that you can request anyone he will talk to after in the comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>